The Haunting of Uzumaki Naruto
by KingOuma
Summary: Minato Namikaze made a mistake. Instead of sealing the Yang half into his son, sealed the Yin side. Now, with an overbearing spiritual side to his chakra, Naruto has done what none before could do: talk to the non-living. Now with the help imparted to him by the ghosts he will find truths and learn knowledge that will change his reality, dimension, universe, timeline greatly.


The Haunting of Uzumaki Naruto

Since he was young, Uzumaki Naruto has been able to see ghosts. He speaks with them, and they to him, resolving their last wishes and wishing sometimes to be left alone. Due to this he learns few secrets and hidden knowledge that would change the way his life evolved.

* * *

"Hi" means normal voices

_"__Hi" _Ghost voices

_Hi _means thinking

**_"_****_Hi" means demonic/out worldly voices _**

**_'_****_Hi' means demonic/out worldly thoughts_**

**Hi means jutsu**

**(Hi) means jutsu translation**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** This idea sprung on me one day and never left. I am possibly just as surprised at you readers of what I write. Because of that, I don't own Naruto. Next time I am putting ghost facts like this one:

**Human Spirit - A ghost that was once a human and has died, remains here for some reason. Commonly cited reasons include guilt, unfinished business, denial of death, or an inability to move on.**

* * *

In another, reality, in another dimension, in another universe, Uzumaki Naruto would be a normal attention-deprived boy. He would have grown knowing the caring of very few people, he would have branched out to others by undergoing various pranks in the hopes of getting the people of his village to acknowledge his existence.

In any of those, he would have grown without friends, guidance, and basic knowledge of the world. He would not understand social etiquette, control, proper responsibilities, and many more.

Because in the end, Uzumaki Naruto, was always alone.

* * *

In many other timelines, universes, dimensions, realities, Namikaze Minato died sealing the Yang aspect of the Kyūbi unto his own son. The Yang aspect symbolizes life, vitality, and physical energy. In this timeline, universe, dimension, reality, Namikaze Minato did not.

His years of knowledge and experience had grown his intellect of the sealing arts to Uzumaki degrees. The boy that became a man that became the Yellow Flash always had a certain understanding for logical and clinical thinking. He, while a very expressive man, hid behind that mask a calculating phenomenon. He analyzed everything he saw, everything he knew, and every possible outcome to his and others actions. Some would say that he was the illegitimate son of an Uzumaki and Nara had they the chance to know him. Others would think him the son of the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya both for their battle prowess and master-student relationship that looked more as a father-son.

But, behind it all was a great intelligent and thoughtful man.

The Third Hokage, being the Hokage, knew how to see behind motives, lies, assumptions and opportunities. It _was_ part of the job description. And he knew beyond anyone else the thought process that was Namikaze Minato. As such, he made him the Yondaime Hokage.

When Uzumaki Kushina married him, it was the most joyous day of his life yet and when she proclaimed she was pregnant it surpassed everything he had ever felt. Even so, Namikaze Minato thought, and his thoughts took thoughts and notes. He understood everything he could and everything he could get his hands on –which was a lot since he was the village leader- and put together plan after plan in case of a case of a case.

So, when on his son's birth a man attacked his family he knew what to do and how, he adjusted for the man's intangibility and adjusted for the man's summoning the Kyūbi out of his wife and attacking his home.

He knew of every single seal and jutsu capable of stopping or halting momentarily a beast like the Kyūbi and understood that the one that would help the most were two very important and literally self-sacrificing ones. So he did them.

For his family and for his village.

When he summoned the Shinigami he threw many plans away involving sacrificing and taking the entire beast with him. Just summoning the Shinigami had taken more than half of his chakra and even then he knew he would only be able to take half with him. But that was ok, because he had still thought of a plan for that.

He involved his own son unto the ritual, his wife slowing beating heart pressed to his chest, moments before leaving that plane of existence and planned to seal away the Yang aspect of the Kyūbi within his son. With it, he imagined that his son's blood regenerative abilities would grow to an altogether other level and keep him away from Death's door for a long time.

Then Namikaze Minato made a mistake.

In his desperation, in his tired body and mind he made the error of sealing away unto his own son the wrong half. He sealed the Yin aspect, that which governs the spiritual side, death, imagination and that which comes from nothing.

His son would still grow with Uzumaki level chakra pools, and if possible the Kyūbi chakra would help accelerate his healing, but the affects of having too much spiritual energy were unknown. Others and many had tried to increase that side, but humans being materialistically beings were unable to reach such levels to fully discern what to expect.

He understood, at the end, that while he succeeded in his ultimate goal, he had gone wrong in his plan. And to him, something that might have endangered his son because of his own carelessness made it all a failure.

* * *

Since he was young, Uzumaki Naruto understood he was different from everyone else. Ever since he was a baby Naruto could see ghosts. It was that simple. Naruto could see, interact and have conversations with those long dead.

In the beginning, as a baby he was told he cried for many things as he saw scary things that would make him hide behind others or below his sheets. This was because for some unknown reason to him, ghosts were attracted to him. Those within a certain radius could feel his vast spiritual side and like moths to a flame would gather to watch him.

Unfortunately, some weren't in the best conditions. Ghosts would appear to him as they were the moment just after they died, meaning that if a person was burned, beheaded or cut bloody they would come meet this flame that he was as they looked. Those sometimes understood, when they weren't just rampaging and howling ghosts asking for his help, that they should back off and come back when he would be able to accept and understand them. Others were forcefully removed by protecting, gentle ones.

As he grew, as every Naruto from every other Naruto from different universes, dimensions, realities that grew without his family, without some stranger to come and whisk him away, with any Shinobi that understood his pain and would take him under his wing, from any one that would seek to use him and turn them into a weapon(tool), that was left with no choice but to leave his village, that never knew from an early age what he was or who his parent were, Naruto grew effectively without living and loving company.

Instead, from those that had to, that were suppose to pass on, that had regrets, anger, that sought vengeance upon others, or even simply did not want to cross, he learned from them and grew hearing them and talking to them. This caused in the end that he, not been able to differentiate between the livings and dead as a child, talk to what the living believed nothing but air. To jump in fright from their appearances and looks when none living where anywhere near him and most think that he was talking either to himself or… his tenant.

* * *

Kurokuchi Akira was a spectacularly average Shinobi. His surname literally meaning black mouth gave him, much to his annoyances, many laughs and giggles and jokes from his peers. It at a later time didn't help that he grew into it, discerning between the villagers and fellow workers rumors and lies that could destroy others characters and lives. He did it all for revenge or even if he was bored, as such he was very careful on how to spread the lies and rumors, without anyone pointing fingers at him to incriminate him. As an average Shinobi he was able to boast of his exceptional use of the Henge, with it he was able to fool up to more experience Shinobi at times when they weren't suspicious of him in his disguise.

He had spread how Aizawa-san from down the business district was selling her body to the store's manager and clients, effectively ruining their names and closing down the store, and causing the Great Divorce Year with over twenty-five in a single month. He incriminated his long-time hating rival Arishima with stealing over hundreds of ryo in kunai and shurikens from the Shinobi Armory on a weekly basis and many more.

On a personal basis, he had tried at many times spread to the younger generations the truth of what he believed was the monster in human skin. Knowing the law that kept him from telling the exact words, he devised half-truths and repelling stories about how the young blonde was actually an older being that had desecrated and killed many, that he carried cursed blood that would drive anyone near him for too long to suicide and many horrible more.

He hated that which many believed the Kyūbi to be. He, not unlike many others, believed that the Yondaime had imprisoned the Kyūbi in human flesh so that his precious people could exact vengeance upon it for all those that had died. Unfortunately for him, and a cry of rage for many others, the Sandaime denied his people what they wanted –in Kurokuchi's opinion.

So, when he saw the beast-in-human-skin talk to itself, animatedly to boot, he knew that it would provide the necessary words and actions to provoke an action by those foolish and valiant enough to take action. Even more he could take a backseat and watch it with the greatest of glee without incriminating himself, as he wanted.

* * *

Naruto became a reserved individual. To most who could or would have chat with him they would have instead said shy and meek. In reality, Naruto distanced himself from all.

By the age of four, he understood the concept of death. By the age of five he began to discern those that only he could see. By age six, he communicated with them freely and without fear, knowing that they could never hurt him, no matter how much they expressed otherwise.

He understood their pleas and tried to the best of his abilities help them as much as he could. There were those that were bitter about their deaths and didn't want his help or to talk and those he stayed very far away as sometimes they took to haunting him as backlash.

Then there were those that loved to know of someone that could help them. As spirits, they were unable to interact with the other side. They explained it like there was a thick glass between them and everything material that no matter how hard they pushed would never move.

These ghosts advised against speaking to others about his abilities. Shinobi were known for coveting special abilities and while Konoha was the friendliest Hidden Village and loved to add more bloodlines, they wouldn't hesitate to force him upon the Clan Restoration Act in believing it to be passable to his children. Even not knowing the full understanding of what it meant, it sought to send shivers down his spine.

From them, he knew of friendship and love, he learned of the alphabet and words, to read and study correctly. Many of these ghosts could understand that he was a child that had more energy than the normal child and as such prepared with him a special schedule that would involve lowering his energy yet leaving enough so that he could learn from what he was taught without falling asleep. In turn, when they provided whatever it was they taught him, he would try his hardest in turn to help them move on.

As a child, he was given a certain leeway in where he could go without people watching him –even more so being an orphan. It actually helped that none that knew who he was would approach. With their help and many gallons of luck he delivered letters to their loved ones, gave proper burials or even restored them. Uncovered the truth behind conspiracy killings that no child should have ever known were about.

In fact, that cemented his desire to stay out of people's lives.

The acts he did were as diverse as the types of butterflies there were. In their company he grew, he understood others actions and learned why he was hated.

A particular narrow-minded civilian had died in the Kyūbi attack and once learning that Naruto was the one that had the beast sealed inside took to attacking and haunting him at regular intervals. He yelled out demon every other word and didn't live him alone. So he asked the other ghosts for help. Even years in the future he would never know what it was they did, but he was never approached by that man again, afterwards he asked what he had meant and was given a full disclosure about what many hid from him.

Now, this Naruto, that grew in the company of other… individuals, which knew how to laugh, how to truly smile, and not hide away his feelings reacted very different.

He took it in stride.

Sure there were many who hated him, or did not wish to be associated with him, but there were as many ghosts that taught him and gave him the strength to continue his life to the fullest. He asked if they were sure of their knowledge, if he wasn't truly the Kyūbi with sealed memories that would unearth them once he had a traumatic experience, that he was in control of his body and they replied all the correct answers.

So he learned the basics of Fūinjutsu, to understand at a minimal level that he was the scroll, not the kunai.

As a child, as we have seen, he has had a certain naivety about the world. One could say he was properly raised by caring beings. They in turn trusted their desires to him and their hopes and dreams. It united them to him, and to those that their dreams were out of reach, it made them all the more inclined to keep an eye out for him.

As such, when a kunoichi that had died delivering her son heard of how there would be a gathering to finally 'exorcise' him he was swiftly told and urged by them to hide.

* * *

Kurokuchi was incensed. The damn demon was nowhere to be found. Neither the orphanage people knew nor had anyone of the conspirators seen him in various hours, he needed to find it soon or the others would give up and rethink the idea, making it double hard for him to fool them into doing it again.

He asked around, discretely, of course, and as fast as he could, looking for any clue as to where the blonde-not-Yamanaka 'child' was. It took all up an hour, a few favors, a mesmerizing and headache-inducing earth jutsu, and bad luck on the demon's part when he was finally able to find where he was. The boy wasn't that far of the villager's group, a couple streets away, but without him knowing they would have expertly missed the hiding spot. In the back of his mind he wondered how it was that it would know about them and who told it such a hiding spot.

Now, to gather all.

* * *

"What's happening?" the slightly squeaky voice resounded across the room. He didn't know where he actually was, just that it was out of the way for many to even think about looking and had enough space for him and a few of his ghosts friends to move around without clashing into each other. He really didn't like the feeling when he passed through them and some thought it was disrespectful.

_"__Shush, now, little boy. It seems that someone has rallied some that wish to hurt you." _This came from the same kunoichi that had anticipated the group.

_"__They are but ignorant buffoons young Uzumaki." _This one was of an older Shinobi that had died older than most. His hair was very white, but his out beat nature was only ever replaced when serious things happened. "_The thing about buffoons is that if you put many together, they can cause the most serious of damages."_

_"__Heh, speak from experience old man?" _This guy was one of the ghosts that most stayed closed to Naruto. For some reason, he wouldn't say what he wanted so that he could pass on, he just tried to spend time with the boy and get him into trouble, although the other ghosts always did their best to curve that.

In return the older man did not response causing the disrespectful one to throw out a small laugh.

"Hanzai-san, please now isn't the time." Naruto pleaded with the ghost. That caused the other ghosts around to crack a grin. Naruto didn't call them by their names, in fear of someone recognizing their names and questioning what he knew. So he made up nicknames. The fact that he called the previous ghost Delinquent and others rather witty ones gave the other ghosts a nice side to what was an otherwise boring afterlife.

_"__Why you-!"_

_"__Shush, quiet!"_ one of the fellow ghosts hissed. _"Did anyone hear that?" _ they looked at each other in apprehension. Before a few decided to ghost out the walls and see what was outside.

For a few seconds, nothing was heard. Not even the certain wails of few that died so badly even now they felt pain. Suddenly two came from the right and front of the room, running –or gliding, Naruto guessed- expression worried and scared. _"They've found us!" _ both screamed.

The other ghosts scrambled to stand. Some muttering between themselves of how it was possible, while those closest to the young blonde whispered and planned ideas on how to get the boy out, what they know could see be a dead-end casket. Their planning was all to waste as the enraged –while some were simply drunken- villagers cracked open the boarded windows and banged upon the less than sturdy door.

Within minutes, and with no chance to escape, Naruto found himself surrounded by those that planned to hurt him. They had pitchforks and swords, broken bottles and brass knuckles. They were angry, they were drunk, and they were dangerous.

To Naruto this was the first time something of this magnitude had happened. In any other reality, dimension, universe, there would have been many attacks previous to this one. Some successful (in execution as scarring or traumatizing) others would continue until a grave response was given from his tenant (sometimes resulting in him awakening certain bloodlines) or most were deterred by the Hokage and his personal Shinobi with only the most grievous of mistakes or carelessness moments causing the mobs to form).

So yes, this was Naruto's first and very real attack by villagers. In the others he would run, he would hide, he would attack, and if pushed hard enough he would kill. What we mustn't forget is that in this one, Uzumaki Naruto had the Yin aspect of the Kyūbi.

"Please, stop! I'm not a demon!" his cries were ignored. They walked closer, an inconsistent slow march. Their own cries of murder and demon spurred more and more fear unto Naruto that until that time had never known such levels.

In the deepest part of the seal that housed his tenant, asleep for many years, the beast woke. It awoke to the augmented emotional turmoil that its Jinchūriki produced. Concerned with its own survival and by extension its host, the chakra that served as its body flooded the seal and came into contact with Naruto's. The result?

Yin chakra, the aspect, as said before, of the spiritual side, death, imagination and that which comes from nothing, produced the effects that none before had ever been able to generate.

The villagers stopped in their tracks. An oppressive feeling the likes of which they hadn't felt since that terrible day returned with a vengeance. To those that felt it all across the village if felt the same, but to those that were many times more experienced or experts in sensory the sensation wasn't full of that hate, dread and bloodlust. It was filled with something that some would call equally bad. They felt death.

They felt as if a chill passed them, as if their souls resonated with leaving their bodies. To many it felt all the more scarier.

To the villagers that dared attack the sweet child, a spectacle that none had ever truly witnessed was prepared. The chakra that leaked from the blonde Uzumaki entered the very ghost's body. Their bodies became translucent, just enough so that even the foolish ones could see them. Despite that they couldn't touch them. The Yin aspect was only that of giving form. It couldn't breathe life as its opposite side did. So that's what it did, it gave them enough form to be seen.

The villagers instantly were surrounded by these spectral. Bloodied, beheaded, cut up and so more. Many instantly fell into shock, those that were able to stand their ground, even if they too wanted to join their companions, were too scared to do anything but look in horror.

_"__If you do not wish to join us in the afterlife, I have but one suggestion for you." _The conscious but scared villagers dutifully nodded. _"Take your friends, and LEAVE!" _ The last part was chorused by all creating a wailing of so many different voices that it actually shocked them out of their almost catatonic state and soon they followed the orders. Running all the while some were crying about the horrible experience they had.

The Kyūbi soon felt that danger was no longer present and retreated deep into its seal, to sleep and wait for the next time when it would be called upon and formally meet its jailor.

Naruto exhausted by using for the first time its chakra fell unconscious and his fellow incorporeal friends lost their lucidness to those beside him.

* * *

Seconds later the man that had orchestrated everything, fell from the roof of the opposing building. Rage bubbling just beneath the surface.

He could not see what it was that made so many run from, even if he felt the horrible feeling, and could only imagine that the demon showed its true face scaring them all. Well, if you wanted something done, better do it yourself.

He entered the room, unknowingly setting off the ghosts in the room, making his way towards Naruto. He drew a kunai from his holster, palming it with a slight hold. The demon must have fallen unconscious from its power, proof that his beloved Yondaime had made it so that it couldn't harm his people when they retaliated.

He moved quickly, silently, not wanting to wake the bogus human and having to fight for its death.

The ghosts in the room now screaming for the boy to wake, but neither living being could hear them.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he approached the beast. Crouched to ascertain the most fruitful endeavor. He salivated, knowing that vengeance for all his fallen brethren was finally here and as he raised his hands he yelled for the glory of his people.

"Die, Demon!"

And the kunai fell.

* * *

Naruto awoke to a rather comforting feeling. Instantly he knew that there was no way he was in his normal bed. The memories from his last moments awake came slowly and he remembered grimly that he was attacked. Or, rather they tried. He didn't understand what it was that happened but there would be time for him to ask and debate with his… friends.

Now, he needed to wake, to completely become attentive to his surroundings and find out what was happening now.

"There's no need to feign sleep, my boy." A warm, caring voice told him. It sounded both strong and weary, as if the years had passed him by and yet the strength hadn't completely leaved him. "I promise, no harm will come to you" a pause and the sound of left leaving the man's lips "in fact, the one's that caused the disturbances have all been apprehended and the instigator as well.

Hearing that, Naruto could not fault himself for becoming curious as to whom would have his attention. Slowly, he opened his eyes and gazed upon the room and the old man that sat behind the rather large desk. "Who are you old man?" he asked a bit warily. He had never seen the man before or had ever known of where exactly he was in the village. For now, the ghosts that mostly stayed with him where complacent and had not warned him. In fact, some where looking at the old man with either reverence or fond remembrance, so he decided he was safe for the moment and lowered his guard a bit.

Unknown to Naruto the old man had watched his questioning gaze towards various spots in the room. Nothing to the eye was there, yet the boy seems to look for some answer in his eyes. Perhaps he was trying to find where he was.

Giving a bit of a chuckle about how the boy called him by, he answered. "Well, nice to meet you, my boy." The boy redirected his gaze to him, and he noted that he was several times less guarded. A quite intense gaze reached his eyes. Minato's eyes, he remembered fondly. Smiling he answered regardless. "My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage" the young blonde's eyes widened. Ah, so the boy recognized who he was. "It seems you know who I am then." A nod. "Good. Then, on with other matters." He leaned forward a bit. "Do you know why you are here?" his voice was interrogative, but soft-spoken. No need to alienate the boy.

Naruto thought about it for a second. He remembered most of the night and up to the moment that the villagers entered and started moving towards him. All of that he told the Hokage. "It was, like an…."

_"__Instinct." _Whispered one of his friends helping him form his excuse.

"Instinct." He said after a moment for the old Shinobi. "I just knew something was going to happen and I hid." He shrugged. "It was the first time I did something like that, so I can believe I didn't do it very well." The aged old man nodded. He could believe what the boy said, it was certainly truthful what he said, but his experience of politics and games told him that there was something else about it all.

"And do you know what you did to… dissuade them from hurting you?" the Sandaime certainly knew what it was. The Kyūbi had been presented a chance to exhort its power, scaring the villagers. Yet, that worried him. He was a master in every elemental Ninjutsu, superb in his Taijutsu, and able to escape nearly all Genjutsu. His other arts were if not as high, then just below, but for all that, the complex diversity and knowledge one must have had to understand Fūinjutsu escaped most of it. So he worried that the seal had a fault in it somewhere. That would cause him to call Jiraiya.

For the moment, he'd see where it took him.

"I think I do." That alerted Hiruzen though none showed in his face or body. "I once heard a Shinobi talking to another about KI. They were talking about their experiences with it and how they best did it. I couldn't understand most of it, but I knew that you used your chakra to do it. You'd imagine the things you'd do to hurt them and it would show it to the others. I never tired it, but when they came the only thing I could think of, was that I rather they'd be scared."

Hiruzen internally sighted. The boy thought it to be Killing Intent. Well, for all pretense and purpose it sort of was. Just not the boy's. It surprised him and worried him that young Naruto knew of, or could at least try to do KI, but in some sense he was proud of him. Another part worried, what if the boy drew on hate constantly? What if he didn't feel kindness to anyone? It bore research.

"That's right, young man. And while I commend you on your intuition and great use of it, I must advise that you do not try it until your older, the technique needs some rather good control and as you can see, you not having it caused you to faint." There. That would be both a good explanation and reason to discontinue from trying to access that feeling. At least until the boy was older.

To Naruto's side a few of the experience Shinobi snorted or laughed. Sometimes that was a clue for Naruto to know that it wasn't the whole truth of whatever was spoken. He frowned. He was a fairly open person, but he didn't like it when people tried to hide things for the sake of hiding them.

Unbeknownst to Naruto's train of thought Sarutobi continued. "Now, you'll be pleased to know that the instigators and the main perpetrator have all been detained. It seemed that the main perpetrator had confused you with someone else and in his drunken state drawn others to his side, perhaps by use of jutsu, we are still finding out about it. When the villagers fled he tried to finish it himself, but luckily one of the ANBU found him first and stopped him."

Naruto shivered undesirably. To know that you were as close to death as he just was… it certainly changed your view about things.

They continued talking for a while. Secretly the Sandaime wanted to know more about the boy he barely knew of. And Naruto used the opportunity to have a much needed conversation to take off things from his mind. He could talk to the ghosts, but when you're talking to dead people and want to forget your almost-dead experience they aren't usually the best way to go.

After some time, where they both got mostly what they wanted, Hiruzen sent for one of his most trusted. He explained to the last Uzumaki that starting that day he would have an apartment all to himself, paid by the village. Some orphans had the same deal. They would live in the prepared building living off a comfortable stipend for one; they would enter the academy and study to become stable members of their society.

The moment they graduated from it, they could either join the Shinobi sector, earning more yet entrusting themselves to protect the safety of the village or gave to the civilian life and earned life as an apprentice or employ.

And he had been explained by the others that he was of great value to the village, so while he could certainly decide on the civilian route, the village would try to subtly push him to be a Shinobi. Now, he was a bit mad for the manipulation, but he understood their desire. He could grow strong and help defend the village. In the academy he might even be able to make some friends. Naruto rather liked the idea.

* * *

The months passed by. Sometimes a person came by a few times a week to show him how to use his home equipment, how to clean his clothes and home and to take care of himself. The person always differed but Naruto didn't mind. Others came to teach him the basics for reading and writing and he in turn surprised them with his already known, yet secret knowledge. He didn't mention he had learned it all before. By the time the school year officially started Naruto was ready to head it on.

He was now seven, the same age as most of the kids in his class. From a window in the classroom he could see the whole play yard. He scanned briefly at them all. They all seem so hyperactive and he could only find a few that were either waiting patiently or were just too lazy to join. He had never met any of them so he was understandably nervous. Not really knowing what to do, he took a seat close to the window to the far back.

With it he could see the whole room, keep a lookout of outside for ghosts that wanted his attention (some wouldn't just enter some places for some reason not known to him.), and keep a conversation with those inside.

There were always one or two ghosts that were once Shinobi shadowing him that pointed out if there were any Living Ones near enough to spy on his conversations, so he didn't feel all that worried for his secret to be found.

Most were there to simply observe. They wanted to reminisce about their old school days and if they found anything different from the area under discussion they'd tell him. It was a great chance to learn from what most of his other classmates wouldn't know without researching. It kind of felt like cheating but he was growing to be a ninja, that was kind of their number one rule.

He knew he was ready, the ghosts knew it, and those that taught him at his new home knew it too. He felt nervous, clammy and wonderful. Today he would meet and talk to kids his own age and make friends. He was still a bit distant with all he had ever learned about people's dark side and even more when the ghosts pointed out things that he wouldn't have known unless he was older, but he felt that seven was a nice age where nothing could go wrong with kids and from what he was told everyone was nice to everyone.

In any other reality, dimension, universe, Uzumaki Naruto would have pranked the classroom, cementing in some his trouble attitude and with their parents 'advising' them to stay away they would do so. He would in turn fight for recognition and have others talk to him in some negative ways that he wouldn't understand because of his minimal social etiquette, this would continue in a circle that would lead to some very lonely years that down the road would cement his thirst to follow and become friends with anyone, to give it his all for them, and with a certain friend grow stronger to bring him back, because he was the one that best understood his pain.

In this one, he would grow different, he'd understand plights and when a person meant no, he would see when some were just very shy and needed friends and understand their personalities, making him know how to best approach them.

With his Haunting he was ready to confront that world.


End file.
